Accidentally In Love
by kybeech
Summary: Jungkook is the most handsome person in the whole kingdom. When a monster threatens the people, how will he cope with being sacrificed? Will he be killed or saved? Vkook/Taekook. BTS x Greek mythology
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! Over my hiatus I got really into mythology again so story is based off the story of Eros and Psyche. If you know it, cool, but I changed a few things. If you don't know it, enjoy the ride. Hope you like it! Sorry if it's weird, I wrote it on my phone :/**

Slight waves curled his dark, soft hair. A mischievous glint sparkled in his hazelnut eyes. Giggles and ringing laughs bubbled up out of his pretty smile. Shining, almost bronze skin coated soft, toned muscles. Without a shade of a doubt, Jeon Jungkook was the most beautiful being in the kingdom. And he hated it.

Ever since he was born, the youngest of three, his beauty had been remarked upon. It wasn't until he turned nineteen that it began to be worshipped. As in, literally worshipped.

Much to the displeasure of his brothers, Jimin and Seokjin, the citizens of the kingdom abandoned the adoration of their traditional god of love and took up the worship of their youngest and fairest prince.

Other than the unknowing townsfolk, not a single soul was happy with this arrangement. Jimin and Seokjin, jealous souls, had always envied their little brother for his looks. It is indeed true that, if Jungkook did not exist, one of them might be considered god-worthy also. Jungkook was unhappy, too. He disliked being the centre of attention at the best of times and the thought of people having shrines to him in their homes made him extremely uncomfortable.

Probably the most vexed by the situation would be the god himself. A vengeful and jealous deity, Hoseok did not appreciate this child appearing and stealing his followers. After all, Hoseok had been around since almost the beginning of the universe. This prince would live and die in the blink of an eye. Faster, if Hoseok had anything to do with it.

Where there is love, there is pain, heartbreak, rebound and, most importantly, revenge. Quickly and cunningly, Hoseok devised a plan to rid the world of Jeon Jungkook and gain back the rightful title and offerings.

Meanwhile, Jungkook was busy being a bored prince. It wasn't a rich kingdom, but it would be an understatement to say that Jungkook had an advantaged life. He lived in a palace, had handmaidens wait on him night and day, everything he could ask for except subtlety.

The one thing he had that his brothers did not was a sufficient lack of vanity. One could call this trait 'low self-esteem' and most would if they had the gall to comment on the prince in a way that was not primarily complimentary of his looks.

One night, Jungkook went to bed feeling particularly solemn. His father, the great King Namjoon had informed him that, due to rising tensions across the borders, Jungkook was to be married to the Princess of the neighbouring kingdom. Upon hearing this news, Jungkook felt physically ill and left without saying a word.

Along with the initial disgust and unjust feelings, despondency and hopelessness found their way through. Jungkook knew that it didn't matter how much he protested to this communion; the marriage would go on anyway. Jungkook had never met this girl before, making him even more sure that he did not love her.

In times like this, Jungkook knew that most people would pray to the god of love. However, Jungkook had no one to turn to. He was entirely aware that Hoseok probably had some hostile feelings towards him.

Hostile may have been an understatement. At that very moment, sensing Jungkook's heartbreak, Hoseok decided to unleash his plan. He turned to his son and made sure he understood the plan. Silently, the winged descendent flew down to Jungkook's window, certain that nothing could go wrong.

However, even Jungkook, who was asleep at the time, could tell that something had gone awry. Not just anyone wakes up to see a figure jumping out of their window, a pig squealing and roaming around their room and a fair amount of blood on the floor. Certain he was dreaming, Jungkook just went to sleep.

In the morning, Jungkook's concerns about his future wife and the sudden occurance of a pig in his bedroom made him forget all about the shadow flitting out of his window. But the figure had far from forgotten about Jungkook.

At some point, Namjoon became aware that he was suddenly in possession of an extra swine. Confused, he asked Jungkook how it got there. Jungkook just shrugged and replied,

"I don't know. I woke up and it was there." Namjoon sighed, used to his son being vague and cryptic. He was perplexed at what this could possibly mean. Was it a sign from the gods? Was Jungkook thinking of becoming a farmer? Either way, keeping pigs was not fit behaviour for a prince.

"The wedding between the Princess and yourself will happen a little earlier than expected," he informed the young prince. Jungkook looked and felt shocked.

"Father you can't!" he exclaimed before remembering that his father was the literal king. "How much earlier?" he asked, subdued.

"A month's time," was the honest and succinct response. This sent Jungkook (and all of the servants) into a state of despair. There was so much less time to prepare and Jungkook couldn't handle it. He sprinted out of the throne room to his room, unable to process the news. It had originally been a year. He may have accepted it, or at least met his bride by then.

Towards the side of the throne room, Jimin and Seokjin rolled their eyes. They didn't understand anything about their spoiled little brother.

"That brat has everything," Seokjin sighed. "He's worshipped all over the kingdom, he's considered more beautiful than us," Jimin scoffed at this, "and he's marrying one of the prettiest girls in the entire world. And he's running off distressing like he's been sentenced to death."

"Can't he just be normal for once? He has a thing for pretending not to love the spotlight and it's honestly infuriating." Jimin folded his arms and frowned.

Meanwhile, Namjoon was concerned. His youngest son was exhibiting some odd behaviour that he couldn't quite explain. It couldn't be that he didn't want to marry the princess; that was impossible. It had to be something else. Not knowing what else to do, Namjoon decided to consult the oracle.

The oracle had come to their kingdom years ago. Despite Namjoon's original unbelief, the oracle had never been wrong. Unlike most delphic oracles, Yoongi tended not to be as cryptic or cruel with his sight; he was a little more human. He saw bad things and told them as they were, as long as someone asked.

When a plague was days away from ravaging the kingdom, it was pure luck that Namjoon consulted him then. Precautions were taken and few were killed. He even predicted Jungkook's immense beauty and impact. Namjoon trusted this man.

Down to the cavern he went, a single glimmering torch lighting his way. As he reached the bottom, he could see the steam flowing out of the earth, hear the rippling of the dark water and feel the presence of the divine oracle.

"You have a question, your Highness?" Yoongi asked lowly, and Namjoon sensed a smirk on his face. He probably already knew the query. "Ask it simply and ask it now." Namjoon took a breath.

"What do I do about Jungkook?" he said and there was a pause as Yoongi called on the godly powers of the mother earth and of the oracles. He answered,

"There is a creature, a monster so deadly that the gods themselves fear it. It can and will destroy the lives of every citizen, every soul you are aware of exists in your kingdom. Unless you follow this instruction: garland your youngest prince in sweet flowers and carry him to the highest rock in your kingdom. Lie him on the rock and leave. No one must witness what happens next. The creature will spare your people if this offering is made. That is what must be done."

Namjoon dropped to his knees. He must sacrifice Jungkook? But what about the wedding? This monster must be ferocious and deadly if the gods were afraid of it. This was bad.

"Thank you for your wisdom. I will follow your command." He stood and left, the grief already sinking in.

Jungkook wasn't as fazed as he probably should have been at this news. According to the prophecy, if his sacrifice didn't take place, he would die anyway, along with everyone else in the kingdom. It seemed the best option, if an unfortunate one. He had been powerless to change the wedding, but now his fate was set in stone, prophesised by the gods.

Ten days passed and Jungkook woke up, aware that he would die that day. He dressed in his ceremonial clothes, simple and white. Handmaidens flurried into his room, decking him with wreaths and laurels of hyacinths, lilies and smoraldos. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and the only thought entering his head was,

"At least the inconvenience this face caused me can be brought to an end."

Downstairs, his family were waiting. His father wept his apologies and Jungkook assured him it was okay. His brothers nodded their support and, for once, looked sincere. They may have hated him, but death was a bit of a strong punishment.

Outside the palace, almost the entire kingdom had turned up to witness their "god's" final procession. Jungkook was lifted onto the litter, also covered in beautiful smelling flowers, and the ascent up the mountain began.

Jungkook's naturally kind heart felt horrible for the people carrying him, felt guilty for making all these people walk so far just to see him lie on a stone. He was also uncomfortable at the thought of everyone here to see him in the first place. At least it would be over soon.

It took an hour to reach the summit of the mountain, where Jungkook found the rock already prepared for him - chains and all. He was lowered from the litter and set down on the rock. He stared at the sky as the cool metal wrapped across his body and around his wrists. He could hear occasional sobs and yells of support from the crowd.

His father said a few words. However, it was Namjoon, so a few words turned into a speech lasting over 20 minutes. The crowd applauded when he was done and Jungkook found himself not really wanting to do this anymore. He had no idea what this creature was or what it would do and he was so, so scared. Like he had never been before. Like he had never had to be.

The townsfolk began to descend after final hugs and kisses from his family and then Jungkook was alone. As the final footsteps faded into the distance, the only sound Jungkook could hear was his own heartbeat. Every scatter of rock and crow of bird made him jump and it didn't take long until he was crying, praying to every god to just please, get this over with.

Suddenly, Jungkook couldn't feel the chains on his wrists anymore or the stone on his back. He thought that maybe he was dead or dying and that the monster had inflicted so much sudden pain that his nervous system had shut down.

But he opened his eyes. And sat up. And looked down. That last one was a mistake. He was about 50 metres in the air and climbing. He screamed so loudly he was sure that the entire kingdom heard. A breeze caressed his hair gently, letting him understand. The west wind itself was carrying Jungkook...somewhere. He didn't know. He decided to just sit back and try to relax. This was better than being eaten.

For miles he flew over lakes and towns and mountains, far above the sight of anyone below. It was beginning to get cold and Jungkook wanted to ask where they were going. He was about to when they started descending.

The wind dropped him to the grassy floor and Jungkook thanked it politely before looking around at his surroundings. He was in a green forest, the wildness of which he had never seen before. Vines crawled over trees and unknown creatures squawked in the bushes, which bore fruits of purple and blue. It was very pretty, Jungkook thought.

He walked through the forest, still acutely aware that he was to be eaten. The fear and anticipation that had been relaxed by his flight crept back and a shiver ran through him. He turned a corner into a clearing and caught his breath.

There, in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere, was a gleaming, gorgeous palace, the likes of which Jungkook had never seen before. He had thought his life luxurious, but compared to the majesty of this place, his home was a mere stable. It practically glowed purple, the gems studding the door glinting in the light of the setting sun.

He wondered whose palace it was and was again about to call out before the doors opened by themselves. Curious and still afraid, Jungkook hurried through the doors and inside.

Lmao my attempt at a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

_He wondered whose palace it was and was again about to call out before the doors opened by themselves. Curious and still afraid, Jungkook hurried through the doors and inside._

The walls shone gold and amazing, swirling paintings hung on the walls. Tapestries and gemstones and mosaics and thrones were found in every room that Jungkook passed. He hadn't realised his mouth was hanging open. But as he explored, he noticed that the palace, although it was rich in materials, was bare of people.

Opening another door, Jungkook saw a glorious bedchamber with a steaming bath in one corner and a glass door leading to a balcony. The bed was veiled in satin sheets and fur blankets and looked so appealing.

Before he could think about it much, Jungkook was shedding his clothes and walking to the bath which he assumed had been drawn for him. As he lay in the steaming water, letting himself relax after the stressful day, he felt hands in his hair. He let out a shriek that he would have been ashamed of otherwise and spun around, only to see no one there.

"It's okay, young prince. We are your handmaidens. We are wind spirits. Do not be afraid," a light voice commanded him and Jungkook looked around the room to see his clothes being picked up and put away as well as various robes being laid out on the bed by invisible hands, each vying to be chosen.

Jungkook, although a little freaked out, decided to listen to the spirit. He lay back again and shut his eyes. The handmaiden washed his hair and the hot water soaked his body. For a short time, Jungkook felt calm.

When he felt sufficiently clean, he stepped out of the bath and walked towards the bed. He selected a cornflower blue silk robe and walked out of his room, following a floating candle to the most elaborate meal he had ever seen.

Jungkook's eyes devoured every part of the table before he even had a chance to sit down. There were meats from far more animals than Jungkook knew of, beautiful platters of food that looked too aesthetic to eat and chalices of every coloured liquid one could name.

Immediately, Jungkook sat down and started eating. He had never tasted such vivid flavours before and he lost himself in the meal. So what if the monster was fattening him up? He was too hungry to care about that.

Before long, Jungkook was totally stuffed. He had barely eaten anything, but he had had hearty meats and delicious combinations that left him completely satisfied and full.

A candle on the table lit itself and rose into the air. Jungkook stood and followed it. He was beginning to get used to things floating about in this strange, dreamy place. The candle led him back to the bedchamber. More invisible hands removed his robe and folded it neatly in a cabinet.

Jungkook slid under the sheets and sank into the mattress. If this was the last sleep he was ever to have, he was sure that it was to be the most comfortable. The curtains over the balcony drew shut and the door closed. A handmaiden asked,

"Are you comfortable, young prince?" Jungkook nodded and lay back in the soft bed. The candle set itself down on the side table. "Then goodnight." The flame extinguished and the room was shrouded in total darkness.

Jungkook turned onto his side, not quite tired enough to dream; just to think. Maybe he wouldn't be eaten after all. No creature treated its prey like this. Unless it was giving them a false sense of hope, one could suppose. But what would be the purpose of the handmaidens? Or the extravagance of the feast? The prophecy hadn't even stated that he would be harmed; just sacrificed.

Jungkook may have been about to stumble upon a conclusion, probably an incorrect one, if someone hadn't interrupted him. Jungkook felt a breeze enter the room, then the sheets lift beside him. He felt a figure enter the bed and slide in beside him.

Jungkook swallowed as he felt skin on his, a warm body against his. He was about to ask who they were when he felt a finger over his lips. He felt breath on his ear but wasn't afraid. Especially when a low, velvety, deep voice whispered,

"Please. No questions. Just let me make you happy."

Jungkook turned so he was on his back and he could sense the figure smiling. Suddenly, a kiss was pressed to his lips. It was soft and welcoming and, although it was his first, Jungkook thought that he could kiss this person forever.

His partner broke the kiss and ducked beneath the covers, pressing kisses and searching over Jungkook's body, each touch trailing fizzing, tingling pleasure. Jungkook wondered whether the fact that he couldn't see a thing enhanced or hindered the experience.

That night, Jungkook felt pleasure that he had never felt anything close to before. It had to be a dream; no feeling existed like this in the real world. He cried out, whimpered, screamed, even shed tears at how mind-blowingly good this person was making him feel. It was almost unbearably incredible. Almost.

The person, in turn, worshipped Jungkook in a way that, for the first time, made him feel no discomfort, no selfishness in himself at all. It just made him feel worthy. Breathy groans and impassioned moans flowed from his mouth, music to Jungkook's ears. Jungkook learned more about his lover's body in the space of mere hours than he knew about his own.

When they were both finished, Jungkook wrapped himself in his partner's limbs, embracing their warmth and letting himself fall into the pure satisfaction he felt now the night was alive.

* * *

_Dawn broke. 3 seconds. Taehyung allowed himself 3 seconds to indulge still in Jungkook's comfort before reluctantly letting go of the prince. He took one last lingering, loving look at this beauty before flying out of the window, leaving the paradisical palace behind._

_As he made his way home, Taehyung couldn't help but hate himself for the immense danger he was putting himself and Jungkook in. He was such an idiot, but his desire had been insatiable. He just couldn't help it._

_This was his father's fault. If he hadn't been so jealous of the poor child, he would never have sent him down with that plan to make him fall in love with that goddamn pig. Although, was it Taehyung's fault for messing it up so badly?_

_It had been relatively simple. Shoot Jungkook with an arrow of love and make sure the first soul he saw was that of a pig. He would have been thrown out of the family for consorting with a swine._

_And yet, the pig had to wriggle just then. Just when Taehyung was drawing the arrow. Just so Taehyung stabbed himself with the arrow. Just so the first soul he saw was Jungkook himself. Just so he fell impossibly deeply in love with Jungkook. At least he had enough time to dash out of the window, already planning to lie his ass off for the boy he had loved for longer than he had seen._

_He had lied to the god of love. He had lied to his own father. All he had to do now was make absolutely sure that Hoseok never found out about what he had really done with Jungkook._

_Upon returning to his father's palace in the morning, Taehyung nonchalantly greeted Hoseok like he always did._

_"Ah, Taehyung!" his father responded, "How was your night? Get up to anything interesting?" he asked. Taehyung shrugged and sat on his throne, acting bored._

_"Not really," he fibbed, "the usual mischief. Made a girl fall in love with her next-door neighbour. I'll see how that turns out soon enough I reckon." He wasn't used to lying and he wasn't sure if he was any good at it. Hoseok seemed not to suspect anything, though._

* * *

Jungkook awoke in the morning to find his lover gone. He was disappointed. He never even saw his face. Mind awash with memories of the night, he stood up, stretched and walked to the bath. His invisible handmaidens bathed him again and there was a new selection of glamorous outfits to choose from.

By the time Jungkook got out, he had figured out what the sacrifice had been. He hadn't been sold for his flesh or his bones or his soul; the prize had been his hand in marriage. He was still confused at why the gods were so afraid of what Jungkook saw (well, felt) to be a perfectly normal, if above average, young man.

He selected a comfortable black outfit and went to breakfast where there was an equally magnificent spread for him. Once he had finished eating, he asked one of the handmaidens,

"Who is the master of this palace?" The handmaiden simply replied,

"You are, Young Prince. We were instructed to serve you." Jungkook tilted his head.

"Who instructed you?" he asked.

"The Young Master. You met him last night, did you not?" came the reply.

"Okay... Who is the Young Master?" he tried to clarify. The spirits had other ideas.

"He is the Young Master." Understanding that he wasn't going to get a better answer than that, Jungkook decided to explore the palace. He had thought he had seen a piano earlier and he was curious what the acoustic was like in a place like this.

After some searching, Jungkook stumbled upon a smooth, white piano. He sat down on the comfortable, cushioned seat and started to play something Seokjin had taught him years ago.

As he got further into the melody, he found his fingers straying away from the correct keys, creating cringe-worthy clashes. Perplexed, Jungkook tried again. This time, his mind was practically invaded by memories of the night with 'the Young Master'. His hands slipped off the piano and he found himself becoming increasingly anxious for the coming evening.

Trying hard to contain his anticipation, he played something faster and more committed to memory. He spent the rest of the day exploring and, when dinner time came, he ate fast to get to what he had been looking forward to for the whole day.

Darkness fell and Jungkook waited anxiously in his bed, in the pitch black, for his lover to arrive. After what felt like years, he felt the covers shift and warm arms wrap around his torso.

"You stayed. I didn't know if you would," the familiar voice whispered. Jungkook giggled and replied,

"How could I leave? I was scared you wouldn't come back," he admitted. The hands on his hips flipped him around so they were facing each other. Not that it mattered, they couldn't see each other anyway.

"So you want me to stay?" The voice sounded hopeful and, despite the control Jungkook knew this man had, he had a hint of uncertainty. Jungkook smiled,

"Please? I want this every day," he whispered and he heard the Young Master chuckle.

"Then you will have it." He kissed Jungkook sweetly and it quickly turned into something a lot less careful but a thousand times more exciting. Jungkook's heart was beating out of his chest with happiness. He had what he wanted.

At the end of another passionate night, Jungkook was on the verge of drifting off in his partner's embrace when he felt something slip onto his finger. He didn't pay it much attention due to how worn out he felt.

* * *

_Dawn broke. Okay, maybe four seconds this time. Taehyung gazed over his lover - no, husband - again and the last thing he thought before he flew away was how beautiful that ring looked on Jungkook's pretty hand._

* * *

Jungkook found his days slipping into a routine. A mind-numbing, explosive, volcanic night of love-making with his husband (he had been ecstatic to see the silver and blue band decorating his finger), only to find him gone in the morning. This was followed by a day of finding ways to pass the time until night time again.

The wind spirits were at his every beck and call. If he asked for anything, he would be provided with it soon enough. Everything, except for his husband's name. That one fact pressed on his mind most of the time.

One night, after weeks? Maybe months? Time was tricky and Jungkook soon lost count of the days. Anyway, one night, he was lying in bed next to his husband. He turned to face him, still unable to see.

"Can you tell me your name?" he pleaded. There was a long pause and Jungkook wondered whether he was asleep. Then,

"No. I'm sorry, Jungkook. You can call me whatever you want, though," the deep voice replied. Jungkook smirked.

"Everyone calls you Master. That works for me. But, can I at least see you? I want to know your face as well as I know the rest of you." He traced a line down his "Master's" chest and felt a soft hand wrap around his wrist.

"I'm sorry. I can't. You can have everything you want but... Not those things. I'm sorry." Jungkook felt his soft sighs and pulled him closer.

"It's okay. I suppose I don't really need to see you. I love you anyway." Jungkook didn't have time to process what he had said before his Master buried his head in Jungkook's shoulder and said,

"I love you, too."

**Lol cute amirite? **

**Next week is Imaginary Pt2 and the week after that 1st Grade gets updated after like 4 months so look forward to it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Jungkook's birthday for another hour I'm technically on time...**

_Dawn broke. It really needed to stop doing that. Each morning, it was getting harder for Taehyung to leave. Last night's confession didn't exactly help that either. Taehyung woke up with his body still entwined with Jungkook's and he couldn't bring himself to leave, like a child who knows it's cold outside but still has to go to school._

_The thought of Hoseok finding out and slaughtering the both of them was enough to make Taehyung get up. The sleeping prince's hand lingered on his arm and a second of panic that Jungkook might find out his identity overwhelmed him, making him take flight into the early morning air._

_When he got back, he ran to his throne to watch the sunrise with his father like always._

_"Sorry," he mumbled, "got caught up watching a girl confess to her neighbour. Entertaining stuff." He knew he didn't sound anything close to convincing but he was too broken by the loss of Jungkook again to care._

_"Are you okay, Taehyung? You don't seem to be taking as much pleasure in your antics as usual," his father told him and Taehyung just shrugged. That was because he wasn't taking pleasure in it; he was passing the time._

_From what he had heard from the wind spirits, Jungkook spent the days meandering around the palace waiting for nighttime. That was exactly what Taehyung was doing, except he had more than a palace to wander around. And he was still insatiable._

_"I know what'll cheer you up," his father suggested and Taehyung was already rolling his eyes. "Go see how that puny prince is doing? You know, the one who fell in love with the pig?" Hoseok grinned, presumably at the thought of Jungkook's misery. Taehyung left without a word._

* * *

More time passed. Again, it was difficult to say how much. Strangely, Jungkook found himself pining for something other than his Master. It took him a few days before he realised what it was. A handmaiden noticed his mood and asked what he wanted, as usual. Jungkook sighed,

"I miss my family. I want to see them again, but they think I'm dead." An invisible hand patted him on the back.

"Don't despair, Young Prince. It's your anniversary tonight, focus on that instead!" Anniversary? It had been a year already? Jungkook found that that was indeed a sufficient distraction.

That night, his Master appeared in his bed and Jungkook's heart raced faster than usual. He felt hands run through his hair. He blushed and was thankful of the darkness.

"It's our anniversary tonight, you know." The Master said and Jungkook grinned.

"I know. I'm excited."

"Me too. Your ring still looks very pretty, by the way."

"Thanks. I like to take care of it. Do you have one?" Jungkook asked. He wondered what it looked like if it existed. His Master laughed softly.

"Of course! Here." He raised a hand to Jungkook's lips, who felt a solid metal band. Jungkook kissed it softly.

"Let's do something special tonight." The Master suggested and Jungkook felt butterflies. Just the way it was said sent shivers up his spine.

Three hours later and Jungkook was out of breath, sweaty and nowhere near finished yet. The desire to catch just a glance of his lover's face became overwhelming and he whined for the first time with frustration. If anything, this seemed to spur his Master on. That was new.

Lying in each others' arms, coming down from impossible highs, the couple smiled warmly at each other. Jungkook took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Can I see my family again?" he asked and heard his Master sigh.

"You miss them." It sounded more like an acceptance of the inevitable than a question. "You can't tell anyone anything about me. Not that you know much, I suppose, but you just can't. I'm sorry."

In the morning, he was gone again. Jungkook pouted to no one in particular; a part of him always hoped that maybe his husband would stay for the morning just once.

As he spread out in the soft bed, he was surprised when his hand hit something. Sitting up, he saw that it was a slip of paper. He picked it up and read:

"Get dressed as soon as you can. The wind will take you back to see your family for today. Like I said, anything you want, you get. I love you x"

Jungkook smiled. The handwriting was neat and loopy, and Jungkook put it carefully on the table beside him, wanting to have any connection to his husband on display.

He ate breakfast quickly and dressed in the simplest yet most elegant clothes he could find. He thought a cloak would be a bit much, so he put that on as well. He stepped out of the front gates of the palace for the first time and felt the wind sweep him away.

It had been ages since he had seen any land other than the palace grounds and it was both refreshing and awesome. Jungkook lay back and sighed, thinking about he comfortable he was just then. He had a beautiful life, a beautiful palace and a beautiful husband. If only he could see him.

When the wind reached his old kingdom he stood up carefully. The gates of the palace blew open and Jungkook stepped to the ground. His old house was smaller than his current one, and somehow held fewer memories, but it was still nice to be back again.

He waited for a second until his brothers came running up to him.

"Jungkook?!"

"B-but we thought you were dead!"

"What happened?"

"... You look incredible!"

"There's no way that cloak is real leopard fur."

"How do you look so healthy?"

Amused by his siblings' questions, Jungkook giggled and hugged them both. He had missed them.

"I'll explain everything, I swear. Let's go inside, come on!" He led them out into the old courtyard and sat down at the table.

"So... Why aren't you dead?" Seokjin asked, puzzled and Jungkook smiled.

"Well, whoever it was didn't want to eat me after all. In fact, I live in a really amazing palace, bigger than this, even and far cleaner. I have two dozen wind spirits all to myself and, well..." He showed his ring to his brothers and Jimin grabbed his hand, astonished.

"Whoa, is that sapphire? It's gorgeous!" he exclaimed and Jungkook smiled.

"I know! My new husband gave it to me. Isn't it beautiful?

"Husband?" Seokjin asked, "Is he the monster? What's his name?"

"Isn't he kind to give me all of this stuff?"

"What does he look like?" Jimin pressed.

"The palace is so beautiful as well. You'd love it there!"

"Why are you dodging the question?" Seokjin asked suspiciously.

"Oh my, I haven't seen Father yet! Where is he? Let's go!" Jungkook thought he did a very good job at not describing his Master. Before his brothers had the chance to protest, he was up and inside, searching for his father.

He made his way to the throne room, the smells and colours bringing back old memories. Namjoon was sitting on the throne, talking to an advisor. He caught sight of Jungkook by chance and his sentence faltered. He walked over to his lost son.

"We thought you were dead," he said simply. Jungkook bowed his head.

"I know. I'm sorry." His father hugged him tightly and Jungkook could feel the relief the embrace held. He led his children to a table where they could sit and talk together again.

"You got married?" Namjoon asked, confused. "To whom?" Jungkook was about to say something when Jimin scoffed,

"He won't tell us. We asked, but he won't even give us a name." He folded his arms and Jungkook looked down, a little ashamed that he couldn't tell.

"Okay... so maybe I don't actually know what he looks like," he admitted reluctantly. "We only ever talk or spend time together at night. He says I can't know his name and I don't know why." Seokjin threw a glance at Jimin and then said,

"That sounds like the work of a monster. Do you not remember the stories of the shape-shifters? They seduce people with fantastic luxury and then kill them once they gain their trust. Even the gods can fall for them." Jungkook's eyes widened at this news. Jimin nodded sadly.

"You're lucky it let you go for this long. Its form may be convincing, but it isn't real, Jungkook. Here's how you destroy it: when it falls asleep, light a lamp and look at it. Its form will be weak enough that it will dissolve back into its true self once you look at it. Then you can run away. Otherwise, you'll die!"

Jungkook was horrified. This couldn't be true, could it? The Master seemed like such an amazing person... But if it really was just deceiving him, did he really have another choice? Reluctantly, Jungkook nodded, feeling heartbroken. He hugged his family one last time and called on the wind to take him home.

* * *

_From miles away, Taehyung felt a strange pang in his heart. He knew what it meant: Jungkook felt betrayed. Momentarily confused, Taehyung decided that one of Jungkook's brothers must have done something mean. Those boys were liars. He hoped Jungkook had realised that by now._

* * *

Jungkook lay in bed in the pitch black, waiting for his Master to come. When he felt the bed dip under the extra weight, he took a deep breath. The Master kissed his neck.

"Are you okay? How was your family?" he asked and Jungkook's heart softened. That voice did things to him. He nodded,

"They were good. It was nice to see them again." The Master paused before saying,

"Okay then." Jungkook sensed that something was off, but he didn't say anything. He didn't have time since a mouth pressed against his and the night truly began.

"Goodnight," Jungkook whispered, smiling, almost forgetting about what he had to do. For the 366th time, he was exhausted and happy and tingling all over. His husband kissed him back and went to sleep.

Jungkook waited for about an hour before deciding that the Master was unconscious. Quietly and carefully, he slipped out of bed and took a deep breath before lighting the candle. When he did, he realised three things:

Number one: his brothers were liars. His brothers were fucking liars. They must have been so jealous of the luxury that they had decided to sabotage it because

Number two: the Master was far from a monster. The exact opposite. He was an angel. He was Taehyung. The son of the god of love himself. And he was beautiful as all hell and heaven combined. The immortal cupid who had the gods afraid he would make them fall in love with the wrong person. He was so many things, but worst of all,

Number 3: he was not asleep. As soon as the candle lit, Taehyung's eyes snapped open. When he saw Jungkook, he jumped out of the bed and stood to face him. He looked so hurt, an expression that horribly but somehow beautifully painted his face.

"I didn't think you would do this," he whispered before turning and dashing out of the window into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**last chapter...**

_Tears filled Taehyung's eyes as he flew away. He loved Jungkook with all of his heart and soul, trusted him with everything. That couldn't be real, it had to be a dream. There was no way Jungkook would do the one thing he told him not to do. A lead weight pulled down on his heart as he started crying._

_Now Jungkook knew who he was, he might think Taehyung was just using him. After all, Jungkook never really fell in love with him. Who knows who and what he would tell? Hoseok would find out and Taehyung would be cast out. Forever. Possibly killed._

_The worst thing was that he knew what he had done by leaving. It wasn't like how he had always left; this time he left his ring behind. And he knew what that did._

* * *

Jungkook stared after Taehyung, still struck by shock. It took him a few seconds for him to process what that had meant. He had been married to the son of the god who despised him the most. He couldn't imagine what this had done.

Taehyung left his ring behind. It looked just like Jungkook's - a band of silver struck through with a glassy slash - except his was purple, rather than blue.

As Jungkook studied it, sunken hearted, he noticed the palace walls melting away. The room faded into the foresty surroundings and it was suddenly so, so cold.

Jungkook stumbled forward, tears in his eyes. He looked behind him to see no sign of his home for the last year. He fell to the uneven, hardened ground and felt scared for the first time since his sacrifice. Every sound sent a jolt of fear through him; he had never imagined how scary the forest could be alone at night.

It was then that Jungkook decided to run. He didn't know what was going on anymore and he just ran, not knowing or caring where. Away from his problems. Maybe he would wake up with Taehyung's arms around him. Maybe it would be happy again.

But no. At some point, Jungkook had tripped and fallen, knocking himself out. He sat up, bleary-eyed and the memories of what he had done came rushing back. He was overwhelmed with a darkness that surprised even him. He didn't want to live without Taehyung. He didn't want to live with the knowledge that he had ruined everything. He didn't want to live.

He sat down in the middle of the forest and let himself cry. His sobs tore through his heart. Maybe he wouldn't have cried if he knew his heart was still attached to Taehyung's. And the angel could feel every ounce of his pain doubled with his own.

The question on Jungkook's mind was "why?" Why did Taehyung have to leave? Why did the townsfolk have to provoke Hoseok? Why did he disobey Taehyung...?

With a start, he realised that he could answer that last one: it was his hateful brothers. They had ruined his life. Clenching his fists, he swore they would pay.

He got his bearings by the river and walked back to his kingdom. There was no wind to carry him this time and it took him all day. By the time he arrived, he knew what he was going to do. He took a breath, letting the pain bring him to tears again.

He ran in and found Seokjin. Before his brother could ask the matter, Jungkook grabbed his arm and sobbed,

"Hyung! You don't know how upset I am! My husband, he isn't a shapeshifter! He's Kim Taehyung!" he exclaimed and Seokjin looked shocked.

"Taehyung? Th-the angel? Well, why are you so upset, Kookie?" he asked, sounding slightly afraid. Jungkook sniffled and continued.

"Because... He never loved me. He was just using me to get to you! He was so charmed by your beauty, he fell in love with you at once. He told me to tell you to go to the top of the waterfall and jump on the wind. It'll take you to his palace." Jungkook wiped his eyes. "I'm sad that it wasn't me but...I hope you have a nice life with him. Go now, hyung! The wind will catch you!"

Seokjin's eyes lit up with excitement and greed. He didn't even say goodbye or thank you to Jungkook before running to the waterfall to jump off the end. As he ran off, Jungkook felt no remorse at sending his brother to his death. Seokjin had done the exact same. He went up to his old room and went to sleep.

In the morning, he sought out Jimin. He sold him the exact same story, knowing Seokjin hadn't returned that night. This time, an extra shard of malice fought its way into Jungkook's heart and he offered to walk Jimin to the waterfall.

'That way,' he thought, 'I can watch him fall and kill myself straight afterwards.'

It was a long walk to the waterfall. It was only about two miles or so but it felt like forever. Jungkook's thoughts were empty but full. Empty of any emotions except heartbreak, regret and anger.

Jimin asked about Taehyung excitedly the whole way and Jungkook felt crying with every detail he gave. Jimin was ecstatic, which made Jungkook less remorseful about walking him to his death. They reached the top and Jungkook shouted over the roar of the water,

"The wind will catch you! Have a prosperous life, dear brother!" he smiled fakely and Jimin even hugged him before jumping off the cliff. Jungkook waited until he heard the crash and splash of his brother's body on the rocks before standing on the edge, arms outstretched.

He breathed in the cool air and the fine spray. One step and it would finally be over. His suffering would end. He wouldn't even have time to feel the crushing guilt of murdering his brothers. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" A hand caught his wrist and he didn't fall. Confused, he looked around. Taehyung was holding him up. He looked scared, concerned, saddened. Jungkook smiled, certain he was hallucinating, and said,

"I really did love you, you know." Ignoring the panicked scream from Taehyung, Jungkook wrenched his wrist free and jumped.

It was a longer drop than he thought. Or maybe time slowed down. He shut his eyes and every memory he had with Taehyung flashed before him. He was surely about to hit the water when he heard Taehyung's voice yell,

"Zephyrus!" Jungkook snapped his eyes open as he landed on the west wind, summoned by the heartbroken angel. Jungkook felt himself being lifted gently to the top of the cliff. He was confused. Taehyung had been...real?

Taebyung was indeed standing impatiently at the top of the cliff. At the sight of Jungkook sitting in the air, his concerned expression melted into a relieved smile. He helped Jungkook onto land and hugged him so tightly. Jungkook felt like crying again. It felt so nice to be safe, loved again.

"I thought I was gonna lose you..." Taehyung mumbled into his shoulder. His hand trailed down Jungkook's arm, making the younger shake with sobs.

"I'm s-sorry," he cried. Taehyung rubbed his back and Jungkook's senses came back. "Taehyung...I-I killed them..." he wept. He was a horrible person. Taehyung whispered into his ear,

"It's okay. The water nymphs will take care of them now. You're okay. You're with me." Taehyung's words soothed Jungkook's soul and calmed him. Until he found a new problem.

"B-but your father..." he stuttered and Taehyung pulled back gently. He looked unsure.

"Yeah... About that..." he began but a booming voice interrupted him.

"TAEHYUNG!" It rang through the air. Suddenly a man materialised beside them - a beautiful, perfect man. "What are you doing, boy?! This bastard should have been dealt with months and months ago!" he roared. Jungkook dropped to his knees, aware that this was a literal god. Not just any god, the one that despised him.

"Father, I'm sorry. But Jungkook did nothing wrong! He didn't make those people stop offering to you, he hated it! Kill me for falling in love with him, go on! But honestly think, do you have a reason to hate him?" Taehyung spat and Jungkook didn't look up. There was a long, long pause.

"Get up, Young Prince," Hoseok commanded. Jungkook stood without making eye contact, but Hoseok snapped his fingers in front of his face, forcing his gaze upwards.

"Y-yes, Lord?" Jungkook stuttered shyly. Hoseok stared at him.

"My son doesn't yell at me for just anyone. In fact, my son doesn't yell at me for anyone at all. You must be pretty damn special to make him that protective." He sighed heavily. "Okay, here's the deal. You promise to spread my followers, devote your life to me. In return, I'll let you marry my son. In fact, I'll do it myself. Sound good?"

Jungkook thought. And then stopped thinking. That was an amazing deal. He nodded enthusiastically and Hoseok nodded at Taehyung. The angel smiled and held out his hands. By magic, two matching, purple, blue, silver, diamond rings materialised in his palms. He held one out to Jungkook, who slipped it onto Taehyung's finger. Taehyung did the same to Jungkook.

"By the power of the gods, old and new, benevolent and malicious, united or otherwise, I, the god of love, beauty and union, authorise the marriage of the angel Kim Taehyung and the mortal prince Jeon Jungkook. May their lives be richly entwined with each other. I hereby pronounce you wedded."

Taehyung smiled brightly. Jungkook grinned back. They sealed their bond with a sweet but passionate kiss. Taehyung made a silent promise never to leave again. Jungkook made a promise not to let him. He was married to the most beautiful being in existence and he could never let that go, not for the entire world.

They pulled apart and Jungkook looked lovingly at his husband. Not everyone gets two wedding nights, but he saw the glint in Taehyung's eyes that made him believe the second was to be just as unforgettable as the first.

**the end lol**


End file.
